prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Precious Muse Kiratto Coord
(プレシャスミューズキラッと) is a Premium Type coord from the brand Precious Muse. It has made a few cameo appearances in the anime since episode 01, but has made its official appearance in episode 35 worn by Anju Shiratori. It resembles the Precious Muse Pink Kiratto Coord and the Rainbow Precious Muse Coord. User Appearance Dress A pearl sleeveless top with a large, pale blue gem ribbon lined in white at the middle of the chest. Around the navel is a strap of alternating silver beads and a row of crystal diamonds hanging around the bottom. Worn beneath the shoulder are pearl sleeves with the lower half covered in tiny crystal gems, while the top has silver feathers surrounding a white flowered layer to match the feathery bottom. The skirt in split in half, the right side made from alternating pale blue and pearl ruffled fabrics, while the other side is half pearl fabric, half pale blue gem fabric. Going down the center is a silver bead chain, and around the middle is a variant of the waist chain, with a large oval surrounding alternating crystal and sapphire gems every three beads. Beneath each gem is a silver ornate piece, with a silver chain hanging beneath them decorated with sapphire droplet gems between each one. The white peplum has a corner split and trim of pleats, and is covered in tiny sapphire and crystal gems. Included is a silver choker decorated with a sapphire gem and pearl and silver feathered pieces around the bottom. Shoes Pearl heels with crystal and sapphire gems covering the toe area. A silver chain goes up to thigh, and in front of the ankle is a pale blue gem heart ornate design with silver border and white feathers on the side. Accessory A pale blue gem ornate heart with silver border and several white feathers on the right. Beneath the hearts are three silver bead chains. Game is a Premium type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Precious Muse. It first appeared in Vol. 5. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anju.png Anju Proffile.png chara_anju_illust.png 3.jpg 514B4656-135C-42D0-BC5A-E2041E98123F.jpeg DlrxRctVsAA-OgZ.jpg DlrxD0jU8AA9FfH.jpg IMG 20180901 180408.png 77619FE9-4633-4079-A22A-0A39358FF9DC.jpeg BW-B12jXK-w.jpg 230AF51C-1ECC-4033-A799-AC8585DFA78B.jpeg A56DACCB-DA19-423D-9649-BE6931715F0A.jpeg B38E6E03-F0CA-4DED-A306-43A4011859F9.jpeg cast_anju_01.png appcase_miraianju_01.jpg appcase_miraianju_03.jpg EE1FA605-3859-4C0B-A8C3-5C4D6B702E9F.jpeg DFAD2381-CCE9-4A42-93ED-72067571A8CC.png E8CB62B1-8D9C-4598-9433-DE49F2D242A3.jpeg D010105A-2737-486B-9C0D-754296238E28.jpeg Sp logo kiratto prichan.jpg Mainimg pc kiratto prichan.png Mainimg sp kiratto prichan.png Main-sp kiratto prichan.png A94C87F6-D91F-445A-BE1D-46A35F15C246.jpeg D9149B79-C27B-403A-94AC-10754A5F259B.jpeg D48F036C-27B3-4221-97FC-339A254E0EAB.jpeg 2A12471C-AB27-4982-ABAC-8BE13FAFB6AB.jpeg 2BDC37F6-0F7C-4895-9E8F-DA25C706029F.jpeg 24104D78-96E2-4F4A-AAC0-EADE5E6AEB0E.jpeg 375E9F95-3397-493F-80E8-A84E9DEE6898.jpeg EBF00886-8171-4B79-A8F8-CBE6B1F79778.jpeg 2F28379D-EBDC-4527-9B32-B3EABF2E99CB.jpeg 80EE8477-6988-41FC-AC02-E84B941EC0FE.jpeg 489C39A5-6B12-498A-99A0-AA533CE290C5.jpeg AB432366-CCF4-4311-9327-BC335DCF17D7.jpeg FD389123-726F-4C8D-B94E-046AC8EF6F13.jpeg Dqu7U7nU0AIgBGr.jpeg 7458AC11-8C33-45AC-AB30-5E16FC01A32B.png B2F6A030-4B54-43D0-B1B8-2821EB5E0AF2.png 69D2E5CA-069C-412E-8AA3-1EA06F85CC1A.png B3D91F05-1927-4BE9-A55F-1809F94BFFAA.png Img cover v07.png img_girl_v07_pm_03.png C610BD65-FEB2-4AB0-94B9-A406F2F1239C.jpeg 5-1.png F7337524-7E3C-4ADA-9BBE-359C4FF4B121.png 1543713939119.jpg 1543713950323.jpg 23B65A65-364C-45D6-8D77-362B05222455.jpeg 61Qsox0Ru1L.jpg BBED03DA-4BAC-4B99-85D1-A88626DAB65F.jpeg AA5ABD26-1022-4F84-BFD4-BCCE37FF118D.jpeg FABC9F1F-410E-4440-B6D9-7568455F4505.jpeg 3A981B5D-3B3E-4E36-BA08-F2E6C72DDBBE.jpeg C7756575-D1DB-45C1-A64D-66070EA648ED.jpeg 439486D6-5458-443E-A162-94FC18325199.jpeg 451D7A13-6EA8-44E1-9D61-E874FFA32B06.png 8408C0B0-8234-4D1D-A17E-4FAB58E7F940.jpeg F0C88636-5ABD-478F-A1F6-A01DBF86F5D0.jpeg 46B3A3F0-BED1-484B-A4CF-ADCCB15591B6.jpeg 2E0B07F8-BB6F-4862-9084-37F4B20FE049.jpeg DteRdYdVAAAM9fv.jpg DteRa2rUwAIuHhy.jpg 71Bh2hbq1oL._SL1268_.jpg Anime Screenshots Kiratto Prichan Trailer 2 (5).PNG Kiratto Start 18.jpg Kiratto Start 19.jpg Cb514056.jpg E4c07216.jpg Go! Up! Stardom! 32.jpg Precious Muse Kiratto Coord Intro.png 1543713349005.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 2.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 3.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 4.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 5.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 6.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 7.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 8.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 9.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 10.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 11.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 12.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 13.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 14.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 15.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 16.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 17.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 18.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 19.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 20.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 21.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 22.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 23.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 24.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 25.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 26.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 27.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 28.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 29.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 30.jpg Legendary Principle Girl Ver 2.png Fortune Carat Version 2 31.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 32.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 33.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 34.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 35.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 36.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 37.jpg Fortune Carat Version 2 38.jpg Fortune Carat End Pose 2.png KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Premium Coord Category:Precious Muse Category:Vol. 5 Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Anju Coord